(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method and a system for creating and displaying a message, but not by way of limitation, to a system for creating and supporting messages from a substantially flat surface.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The need and desire to display a printed message as a form of expression has long been recognized. Particularly, it has long been recognized that while it is desirable to be able to display messages to other individuals, it is also very important to be able to draw or capture the attention of the people for whom the message is directed. Moreover, since different individuals or entities may want to display or draw attention to drastically different messages and subject matter. Thus, there is a need for a system that allows personal expression in the creation and display of messages. To cater to these needs several examples of the known prior art have contributed different approaches at solving some of the problems associated with creating, displaying, and conveying written or message indicia to others.
For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,643 to Powell et al. a system for creating custom imprinted articles is taught. The Powell system uses an interactive design terminal for using stored designs and using these designs as part of custom designs to be printed on garments.
In another example found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,461 to Orta et al. a hand signal and air freshener device is taught. The Orta device, which primarily serves as an air freshener, advantageously uses the weight of a freshener container to impart a rocking motion to a container mounted on a flexible rod to dispense air freshener.
Yet another example of a display system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,276 to Schneider. The Schneider device includes a recipe card holder which allows the variation of the recipe cards to be held by a cantilevered support. The Schneider device offers the versatility of allowing the user to vary the card displayed, but is not particularly well suited for mounting in a variety of areas, such as to the interior of a car, for example.
An example of a signal system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,435 to Peterson. The Peterson device includes a suction cup and a display that can be used to signal one of two messages to oncoming motorists. The Peterson device is of limited versatility since it is not readily modifiable so as to allow users to create a variety of displays. The Peterson device allows the display of a single card or color, and depends primarily on the color being displayed to communicate a message.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,981 to Horton a display device for attachment to a vehicle head lamp is taught. The Horton device includes a support portion that can include a light reflecting device in order to use the light from the headlight to illuminate the display. The Horton device also suffers from a lack of versatility, since it is designed to carry a single display. Moreover, the Horton device does not lend itself to positioning and display on a variety of surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,434 to Pratt et al. teaches the use of a suction cup to support a telephone sign, the suction cup also providing the appearance of a mouthpiece on the sign. The Pratt device serves the purpose of announcing that a telephone may be found on the premises, but does not allow the user to vary the message to be displayed.
Thus, from the above discussion it becomes clear that there remains a need for an easy to use, versatile, and highly impactful system that allows the user to develop personalized messages. The known prior art provides systems that allow a single sign or message to be placed on some sort of support, but that do not allow the user to customize or vary the message sent. The known prior art fails to provide placement versatility, including allowing the user the option to present a display from positions on the inside or on the outside of a window glass or any other flat or transparent surface. The ability to place the display on the inside of a vehicle extends the useful life of the display by preventing deterioration of the display by the elements.
Still further, it is recognized that a flag or banner is particularly useful in drawing the attention of a passer-by since it is understood, by cultural convention, that the flag or banner will include some sort of message. Thus the flag or banner arouses the curiosity of the passer-by who wants to and expects to find a message on the flag or banner. However, to date the versatility and ease of varying the message on the flag or banner has been limited, since these flags or banners can only carry a single, unmodifiable, display.
Also, the known prior art provides devices that allow the user to place the signs or displays at a single, pre-determined location. For example, with the Peterson or Horton devices, the user must place the display device at a specific location on a vehicle.
Other known display devices, such as bumper stickers or decals, must be placed on surfaces which can tolerate scratching in case the user wants to remove the sticker or decal. Alternatively, the stickers or decals must be placed on a surface which is not aesthetically important where scraping or glue residue may be tolerated. A limitation to the use of these locations or surfaces is that they are typically out of the way or not directly on the normal line of sight of the observer. Thus, these stick on, or adhesive supported displays, suffer from the limitation that they cannot be conveniently placed on surfaces that must hold high quality finishes without negatively impacting the surface finish quality.
Still further, the use of displays that are secured by an adhesive creates problems such as unsightly weathering and aging of the sticker itself. Thus, there remains a need for a device that can be easily replaced or removed and stored away from the elements in order to protect the display from weathering.
There remains a need for a system that can be placed at eye level, without harming the mounting surface and which allows variation of the message to be displayed. Still further, there remains a need for a system that is light weight and can be easily assembled to produce a consistent, impactful and professional appearance as to alignment and presentation.